Premonition to Love?
by Ryuichi's Girl
Summary: Bleach-Inuyasha crossover. Don't really have a good summery at the top of my head, but would like if you read my story. I haven't fully decided on my pairings yet, it mostly is decided on who i can get to co-author with me. If you're interested tell me.


**Authors Note: So everyone understands Kagome has premonitions, but she only thinks of them as dreams. The premonitions are the italicized typing.**

_"**Gin...Aizen...Why?**" Kagome whispered as tears feel from her eyes. She felt a hand touch her cheek and wipe the tears away._

"**Kagome. It's something that had to be done...**"Aizan said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders..

"**That still doesn't explain it. Why!? Why did you betray soul society?**" Kagome yelled ripping herself from her arms. She wrapped her arms around herself and started crying even harder than before.

"**We're sorry 'Gome, but it's something that had to be done.**" Gin told her as he as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. She pulled away from him and the next thing she knew he slanted his lips over hers.  
Kagome struggled for a few seconds before she gave into him. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and into hers at her surprised gasp. Letting go of her wrist his arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer to his body.  
Kagome hesitantly returned the kiss, her tongue shyly played with his. He left no space unexplored in her warm, wet cavern. Kagome moaned softly in displeasure and he pulled away from her,

"**Gin…**" Kagome panted when they had pulled apart, but the next thing she knew Gin pulled away from her and Aizen grabbed her chin and gave her a passionate kiss, just like Gin had done. He pulled away from her and stood by Gin.

"**We'll meet again Kagome. Remember that you're ours and we'll get you to join us eventually.**" With these word she was rendered uncontionce. The last thing she hears was the sound of as distant voice calling out her name and someone running towards her.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by bright lights. "Why do I keep having this dream? I have never even meat those two captains, so I shouldn't even be having these dreams." Kagome sighed and got out of bed. She got dressed and made her way to her devition.

When Kagome made it to her devition she was told that the captain wanted to see her so she made her way there. When she made it to the office doors, she knocked and heard a" Come in" from the other side of the door.

"You wanted to see me Captain?" Kagome asked as she walked into the office until she was standing in front of her desk.

"Yes." He told her giving her three stacks of paper." I need you to take the first stack to Ichimaru, the second to Aizen, and the third to Kanpachi. Can you do that?" He asked as he looked up from his paperwork.

"Yes Captain Ukitaka." Kagome said as she took the stacks of paper and left to go deliver them.

On the outside she looked happy but on the inside she was nervous. She was nervous because she was going to meet the two captain's that were in her dream.

:I guess I'll go to Devition eleven and give the papers to Captain Kanpachi first.:Kagome thought as she left the building to go to the eleventh devition.

It took about fifteen to twenty minutes to get to the eleventh devition by walking. Kagome stood in front of the gates that lead into the devition she was stopped by a guard before she could go in though.

"What is your business here?" the guard asked giving her a once-over, and stopping to look at her in certain spots that she didn't really like him looking at.

"I have some documents, Captain Ukitaka wanted me to deliver them." Kagome's eyes narrowed as he walked closer to her and stopped right in front of her. He leaned forward, his face was centimeters away.

"Come now, baby. Why don't you give the documents to me and I'll give them to my Captain later. All you have to do is give me a little kiss." he breathed inching a little closer.

Kagome balled her hand in a fist, and before she knew it her fist connected to the guys face sending him flying through the gates and landing uncontionce.

Kagome sighed as she made her way inside, and made her way to the Captain's office. When she was at the office, she knocked.

The next thing she knew the door flew open to reveal a young girl with bubbegum pink hair and the normal shinigami outfit on.

Kagome blinked a couple of times. She was the girl give a big smile."Hi!"she greeted inthueiacticly.(sp)

Kagome blinked again. "Um...Hi..."

"What can I do for you kitty-chan" she asked as she pulled her into the office.

"Kitty-chan?...My names Kagome Higarashi, and I'm from the thirteenth devition. I was told by my Captain that he wanted me to deliver some documents to the Captain of the eleventh squad." Kagome told the girl when she stopped dragging her.

"Oh Kenny's not here right now. I can take them though and give them to Kenny later!" The girls told her as she took the stack of paper from her.

"Thanks. So what's you're name. And why did you call me Kitty-chan earlier?" Kagome hesently asked the girl who's attention was fully on her.

The girl smiled. "My names Yachiru. Lieutenant of the eleventh devition. And I called you Kitty-chan because you're Kitty-chan."

Kagome slightly paled. "You're the Lieutenant?!" Kagome didn't know what to say. She was surprised a girl her age was the lieutenant of the eleventh devition.

Kagome bowed. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you Lieutenant."

Yuchiru giggled. "It's alright Kitty-chan."Kagome stood back up from bowing and gave Yuchiry a small smile and bowed again.

"I have to get going now. I have to deliver documents to Captain Ichimaru and Captain Aizen still." Kagome bowed again and left through the door, but was stopped by Yuchiru's cheerful voice.

"Come back again any time Kitty-chan. I want to get to know my new friend more."

After hearing that Kagome started to make her way to Captain Ichimaru's devition, but Kagome couldn't get the feeling out of the bottom of her stomach, that her meeting the next two Captains were going to change her life forever. The thing is though, is that Kagome didn't event know the have of it.

**Author's Note: I hope u liked it so far. I have been having a lot of ideas for a bleach fanfic running through my head for awhile now. If anyone has any ideas or sajestions I am willing to read them. And if anyone wants to co-author with me, I'd be really happy. But if no one wants to co-author I don't know when it would be updated again. I am having trouble writting it because I made this story from the top of my mind and I don't know where to fo from here. I'll probably will get some ideas later on, so I hope someone will co-author it with me. Thanks Read and Review. **


End file.
